


Bittersweet tragedy

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adult Morty Smith, Aged-Up Character(s), Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, M/M, Modern Family AU, but actually is just morty being manipulated, family found out rick and morty relationship, inspired by bittersweet tragedy by melanie martinez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Morty is Rick's toy.And children cry, feel lonely and get bored without their favorite toy.
Relationships: Beth Smith/Jerry Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 39





	Bittersweet tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm Italian so sorry if there are some grammatical mistakes. And also sorry for how the story appears but i had problems with editing.  
> I writed it because I have a Modern Family!Au that you can find on my tumblr profile (@mortylovesyellow) and yeah, in that dimension they have a lot of fluff moments, but also there are more angst ones like this.  
> hope you will enjoy my fanfic! :)

#  Bittersweet tragedy

His head is spinning like he just had a huge drink of alcohol like his grandfather does. It pulsates, he would

like to

touch the slightly brown and purplish side to see if everything is okay, but the bones seem to have frictions

everywhere and he can't move them. Just like his legs.

He can only exhale and breathe in, see his chest’s bones rise and fall. His heartbeat is racing. Tries to stretch

himself by moving his pelvis a bit on the cold floor that Rick slammed he on. It's like get immersed in a tub

full of acid and rethinking about his partner only makes it worse. Blood splashes from his nose, as an ocean

of tears floods his face, made almost yellow by the morning light that penetrates through the windows.

_I'm gonna die. I'm going to die._

It's not the first time he's thinking that, really. He should be used to those situations, a part of his mind

always told him to accept them – actually he couldn’t have chosen - and so he did. Rick's rage attacks are

always sudden, after all he's an alcoholic and a drug addict, what could he expect from him?

Rick apparently has no guilt, for him Morty can always choose and if he is still here he must accept the

consequences.

Well, the 21-year-old has imagined a different life since they moved into their little villa. Can barely see –

his view becomes more and more unfocused - one of the first paintings that Rick took. Represents an alien

from Shinzik 34 completely naked in a strange forest. Morty was really pissed off because that painting was

in their living room, but he immediately abandoned the cause; he knew it was just a way for Rick to tease

him when he said, “Hey, maybe we should decorate the house more!"

And while the house was embellishing, the relationship with his family was also being healed.

Summer was the first to accept it, he remembers when she screamed at the rest of the family saying “If

Morty is happy, we should be happy too!".

He's grateful. He'd even bring her the moon as a token of appreciation. But his mind, as annoying as the tip

of a needle on his skin, reminds him that every time he gets a little too close to Rick, Summer seems to hold

back a disgusted expression. And even Morty can't help but he feels guilty.

His mother accepted it, too, after a long time.

Morty can't blame her: she knows that their relationship is difficult to accept – but he also knows how

complicated, almost destructive, is to be part of it.

It's fine with Beth because if her father is with her son, he'd somehow be close to her and could never leave

her again. Who cares if some days Morty seems very upset, Rick will never

abandon her. That's what really matters to his mother.

Jerry has always been strongly opposed, he has always said to him “He's selfish! He's an abusive! He doesn't

love you as much as you love him", but he's still Jerry so he's never been heard.

At first the boy defended himself with a pissed “you're just jealous that my relationship with Rick is fine,

instead of yours!”

_H_ _ow right his idiot father_ _was_ _._

His eyesight gets worse and worse, her eyelids become waning, heavy, pressing, while suddenly she feels no

more pain.

He's dying.

He’s thinking, wishing it. Wants it so badly. Basically, he wants all of this to end. He's been waiting for it for

so long, for his angel of death - but actually he always had him by his side all the time, armed with a portal

gun

and a rough heart.

—

Surprisingly, he wakes up. His view takes time to understand where he actually is and he sees the white

cabinet where the big plasma TV is placed.

He's still alive, too bad.

Or is it just a strange kind of paradise? Like in The good place?

Morty believes in something after he dies. Not necessarily a god, but something. Because he likes to hope

that when he's dead he'll get some love. Rick is also fine with crucifixes at home, as long as they are not

everywhere and are only on the Morty's side of their bedroom.

He feels too much heat on his left cheek; he understands that he is leaning against something, something

human and soft. Notices the brown pants and the hideous combination of white socks and black shoes and

realize he's leaning against Rick's thigh.

Oh, it's definitely hell!

He feels his thin, tapered and pale hand caressing his back, making circular movements. Morty jumps at the

first contact; he justifies himself by saying that the hand is frozen (“cold!" whispers and Rick giggles), but he

knows what's wrong: he's scared. He's constantly terrified of receiving more pain. He tries to mirror himself

on the TV and sees bandages, placed right on the points where blood came out. And Morty can't help

himself but he feels guilty.

_Man, why would you want to die when you have such a nice guy by your side?_

Maybe, Morty thinks, Rick really cares about him; if he didn't, he wouldn't even have saved him. He knows

how emotionally constipated the old man is, this is just his way of saying to him, “I love you, you little

idiot".

But Rick saved him because their game isn't over yet; a vicious circle that always takes both of them.

It's a game where they both win, because they both lose.

Morty is Rick's toy.

And children cry, feel lonely and get bored without their favorite toy.

"I'm sorry, Rick"; murmurs Morty, breaking the silence that only now he realizes, it’s suffocating him.

_What do you have to apologize for? Aren't you the one who got shot right in the forehead?_

Rick with his thumb dries him a tear that doesn't exist. “Shh, I know, Morty”

He continues to caress his back, and Morty basks in that fake affection and attention. His need for love is

immense, insatiable and visceral. And he feels that stomach strain persisting again.

He wanted to die, but he didn't. Rick saved him.

Rick decided he has to live.

Rick is his puppeteer and he a puppet with a heart so big that it could darken the fabric of which it is made.

He's intoxicated by those cuddles, but he can't help himself feeling like he's drowning. Going down in Rick's

arms and not being able to breathe anymore. He's not free anymore.

No, he never was.

Now he's about to cry, his whole body starts shaking and strangely enough, even if he's under the influence

of some alien drug, he hears Rick kissing his cheek.

It's a pure and chaste kiss, two agectives that he would never associate with the old man.

He smiles at that gesture and closes his eyes, murmurs satisfied. He no longer feels drowned, but to rise to

the surface and the waters around him are no longer in a storm, but calm and relaxing.

His mind is saying to him to _escape_ _, he's emotionally manipulating you, you know that very well_ , but his

legs don't feel like moving and his throat is dry, he can't do or say anything.

But does he really want to leave?

Without Rick he would be nothing, a bum or a hooker in the worst 

neighborhoods of California, a maintained by mom and dad, and does he really want to be it?

No, of course not.

And if he's gonna have to put up with the grapefruit stuck in his teeth for receive candies, he'll do that.


End file.
